LBX W: What Mizel Left Behind
by Arya Rift
Summary: An AU where Ban and the others track down the facility where Mizel took Eclipse into and their experience with Eclipse II and its mysterious commander.


**A/N: I expected that at least Seeker could use Mizel Trouzer after Mizel disappear, but what happened? The Set 50 that Mizel planted in its core destroyed the entire Mizel Trouzer. Here's a what-if about things Mizel left behind.**

 **For reference about Mizel Trouzer, search "Eclipse Transforms" on Youtube.**

 **Cover image edited by Arya Rift. Each image used in the edit belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

 **Danball Senki Double (Little Battlers eXperience W)**

 **What Mizel Left: Prologue**

* * *

A year after the destruction of Saturn, along with the appearance of the misterious boy with glowing eyes and strange powers, Mizel, the entire airport was hacked and the Eclipse was hijacked out of Japan. Eclipse's stealth system made it impossible to locate the jet when lost, so the government couldn't do anything about it.

Later, another ghostjack terrorized City-N. Ban and Hiro chased the LBX that could hack anything it touched, Vector, and end up in a roof of a building. When they were about to destroy Vector, a gigantic thing covered them in shadow and when they looked up, they saw the Eclipse passing overhead. A moment after, the Eclipse undergo several transformation sequences and became a giant robot dubbed Mizel Trouzer by Mizel himself.

A day after, Mizel used Mizel Trouzer to steal the super megaton bomb, Set 50, when it was about to be transported to Japan and installed the bomb inside Mizel Trouzer's main room. Later, Mizel used the Mizel Trouzer again to invade Tiny Orbit, an LBX manufacturer building, and managed to hijack the ultimate LBX that was supposed to be used by Ban to defeat him, the O-Legion.

Day by day, the heroes predicted Mizel's next step and tried to fend him off by defending the off shore Eternal Cycler power plant. While the others deal with the ghostjacked LBXs dropped from the Mizel Trouzer, Mizel, using O-Legion, was able to defeat Ban, Hiro, and Ran's Ikaros Zero, Ikaros Force, and Minerva Kai. However, Ban's father Professor Junichirou Yamano sent the LBX of Hope, Achilles D9 to fight O-Legion and Ban managed to force Mizel to retreat.

After repaired, Mizel transferred his own consciousness into O-Legion and turned it into Mizel O-Legion, a more powerful LBX. Proceeding into the final part of his plan, Mizel invades Tokio City where Ban and his friends were with numerous Vectors but Ban and Hiro's new LBX, Odin MK2 and Achilles D9, and the teamwork of many LBX players took down the Vectors.

Seeing no other way, the transformed Mizel Trouzer descended from the sky and devastated the entire city with a gigantic spear before landing on the center of the crater. Seeker's strategy was to send more than ten thousand LBX players from all places in the world to complete the Grand Sphere that would trap Mizel Trouzer inside. With the giant robot trapped, Seeker's LBX players infiltrate Mizel Trouzer and destroyed its limbs' cores, rendering it unable to move.

After the Control Pod room was disabled by Mizel, Ban, Hiro, and Ran were forced to go into Mizel Trouzer itself to face Mizel.

* * *

 **Part I  
** **Clash! Odin MK2 and Achilles D9 VS Mizel O-Legion**

* * *

 **Attack Function: Gao Cannon**

Mizel O-Legion fired its Gao Cannon at the stunned Achilles D9. But before it could hit, Minerva Kai blocked the attack.

"Get away!" Ran shouted as the Gao Cannon pushed the Minerva Kai.

Hiro had Achilles D9 jumped off the line of fire just before Minerva Kai were sent flying along with the beam. Minerva Kai crashed into the street, creating large amount of dust. When the dust cleared, the devastated Minerva Kai could be seen. Ran gritted her teeth. Hiro and Ban, realizing what happened, lowered their CCMs and turned to Ran.

"I don't understand your reason," Mizel said. "Why did you do worthless . . ."

"It's not worthless!" Ran retaliated. "Fighting for the sake of your friends, is not worthless!" she shouted at Mizel, who's expression didn't change a bit.

"Like Ran's said!" Hiro yelled before activating Achilles D9's WV Mode. His CCM split up and holographic panels appeared. Achilles D9 slashed with its Hauteclaire and Durandal swords twice before enclosed in golden aura.

Following Hiro, Ban activated Odin MK2's WX Mode. "That's right. That's what humans' power all about!" his CCM also split up. On its sides, panels with 'WX MODE' on it appears. Then, two small hologram appeared beside the monitor before two large holographic wings with targeting system appeared above them. A wave of electrical surge sparked from Odin MK2's torso and spread as a wave to the rest of its body, then it spun its Restraighter double lance before irradiating golden aura like Achilles D9.

Both LBXs jumped to attack Mizel O-Legion again. "If we combine our powers with our comrades', it'll become a great power!"

"Foolish," Mizel said before O-Legion evaded and blocked both rush attacks from Odin MK2 and Achilles D9. After the rush ended, Mizel proceeded by attacking Odin MK2, but then both Odin MK2 and Achilles D9 counterattacked, albeit easily blocked by Mizel O-Legion's Legion Guarder and Legion Saber. "Whatever you said, you'll all lose," Mizel O-Legion swung its armaments, sending its opponents flying.

Achilles D9 got back on its feet and charged again. "We won't lose!" said Hiro before Achilles D9 managed to damage Mizel O-Legion's torso.

"What?!" Mizel gasped, not believing what just happened. Both LBXs continued to rush on Mizel O-Legion and managed to overwhelm it. "This- This is impossible!" once again, Mizel O-Legion blocked Ban and Hiro's pincer attack and sent them flying off, but before Mizel could react, they quickly jet past and landed fast strikes on Mizel O-Legion, rendering it stunned.

"Hissatsu Function!" yelled Ban.

 **Attack Function: Glorious Ray**

Odin MK2 supercharged its Restraighter and made it larger before swung it in front of it, firing beam bolts at Mizel O-Legion and managed to land several hits, stopping the Mizel O-Legion that was dodging the bolts.

While Mizel O-Legion was stunned, Hiro attacked with Achilles D9's Attack Function. "Hissatsu Function!"

 **Attack Function: Big Bang Slash**

Achilles D9 crossed down Hauteclaire and Durandal while charging energy before slanting it up and down, molding the energy into a big bright ball. Then the Achilles D9 swung its swords up, transforming the energy ball into a huge energy swords before slashing it down on Mizel O-Legion.

While it bounced back by the force of Big Bang Slash, Mizel O-Legion lost several parts of it and when it stopped, it tried to stand up. Both Odin MK2 and Achilles D9 stood side by side while turning off their Special Modes in the same time. "Ugh. It can't be," Mizel said with his eyes wide, still not believing that he was losing.

"This is W (Double)'s power! Combined Hissatsu Function!" both Ban and Hiro shouted together.

 **Attack Function: Double Ray Wing**

Achilles D9 jet forward, followed by Odin MK2 before transforming into jet mode. Achilles D9 stand atop the transformed Odin MK2 and spread it arms, creating energy blades from the Hauteclaire and Durandal. Then, both LBXs were enclosed in huge energy that resembled a phoenix. Both LBXs rammed Mizel O-Legion, which tried to hold them off with its hands.

As Mizel O-Legion started to crumble, Mizel remarked, "I'm . . . a perfect program . . . to restore the earth . . . but why?" he said while the hologram of himself fades as the O-Legion explodes. Odin MK2 and Achilles D9 emerged from the explosion unscratched and landed on the road behind O-Legion.

"You did it!" Ran cheered.

"Ran!" Hiro called, drawing Ran's attention.

"Thank you, Ran," said Ban.

Hiro followed, "Thank you very much," the surprised ran then smiled.

The D Egg's barrier disappeared, signaling the defeat of O-Legion. Ban and Hiro sighed in relieve while Ran bent down to her ruined Minerva Kai.

"Ran . . ." was what Ban could say when he saw her kneeling before her LBX.

"It's okay," she said, picking up her Minerva Kai. "Minerva had been with me since I met you guys. With it, I'm able to accomplish many things and help save the world, twice," she giggled before turned to Ban and Hiro, smiling.

Suddenly, Mizel's android body stood up, reverted to its normal form before stepping into Mizel's final phase of the plan.

"I still don't understand. Why do you imperfect humans don't give up?" he asked the question he asked earlier.

Tension built up around them but then Ban answered, "Because we're not perfect, that's why we'll keep trying."

Mizel looked down. "Because you're not perfect, so you keep trying to . . . Fine. Do as you wish," Mizel said before the body limped down, lifeless.

All Vectors that were attacking the LBXs that made the Grand Sphere stopped moving and fell down, all of them.

"Did they do it?" Yagami wondered along with his agents.

Kazuya, Ami, Asuka, Gouda, Sendou, Jessica, Kirito, Yuuya, and Jin cheered for them before the locked control pods were unlocked and they got out.

But before Ban, Hiro, and Ran could celebrate, Mizel Trouzer started to shake.

"Ban!" Professor Yamano contacted Ban through his CCM. "Mizel Trouzer started to crumble. Get out from there!" he said.

The falling debris blocked the way out, trapping the trio inside.

"Father, there's no way out!"

Suddenly, the Set 50 started to glow and holographic panels appeared all over it with 'SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE' and a tier counting down from 5 minutes.

"Set 50's going to self destruct!"

"How long do you have?"

"Less that 5 minutes!" Ban said, but before Prof. Yamano could respond, the signal was cut off, leaving the three in the dark.

When the timer reached two minutes and all hope seemed lost, suddenly the entire lower torso were blasted open and many LBXs rushed in.

"Jeanne D!" Hiro gasped.

Ran looked around. "Pandora. Fenrir Flare . . ."

Hiro continued looking. "Triton. Liu Bei. Vampire Cat!"

"Nightmare Fear. Achilles Deed. Hakai-O Dogma!" Ran continued.

Suddenly their CCMs rang. "Ban, Hiro, Ran. Hang on!" said Kazuya.

They all carried the Luminous Shooter energy cannon and fired them to the joints that held Set 50 in place, destroying it. After that, two big shadows come in. Two Killer Droids came in and blasted the lower holder, making Set 50 roll out, though a little. But that's not all, the Killer Droids went to the back of Set 50 and started to push it out from the main room.

"Killer Droids?!" said a surprised Ban.

Ami contacted him, "Ban, Hiro. Use them!"

Without any delay, Ban and Hiro had Odin MK2 and Achilles D9 mount the Killer Droids and increase their strength. After a few rolls, Set 50 were just inches from falling out.

When the timer reached 5 seconds, Set 50 falls. The LBXs threw their Luminous Shooters and hold something spherical before jumped along. Set 50 explodes in a brilliant light.

* * *

Ban, Hiro, and Ran were blinded by the light, but when it fades, they could see what was the object that the LBXs were carrying.

"OPG terminals," Ran said as they three saw a floating smaller Grand Sphere in front of them right where Set 50 were just seconds ago.

Back in front of the Duck Shuttle, Ami, Asuka, Yuuya, went out and called out for them.

"It worked, Professor," said Kazuya to Professor Yamano.

"Using OPG terminals to create smaller Grand Sphere to contain Set 50's explosion. As I expected from Professor Yamano," Otacross remarked.

"I'm glad we made it," said Yuuya.

"Yeah," Jin commented.

Professor Haruka Oozora, Hiro's mother, put off her glasses and called out her son. "Hiro."

Back in Duck Shuttle bridge, the crew were smiling at their success.

Kirito watched as they went out from the Shuttle. "Heh. You guys never give up."

"You mean like you?" Gouda teased.

Sendou commented, "You too."

"Hey, come back here," said Jin as the LBXs earlier made a Grand Sphere that enveloped the three and transported them to the Duck Shuttle.

All LBX players that helped them defeat Mizel, all players that defended the Grand Sphere, and all that watched the battle cheered and waved at Ban, Hiro, and Ran, who were floating in the air inside the Grand Sphere from Mizel Trouzer.

"You all," said Hiro, looking at the players that cheered at them.

Ban's CCM rang up and he picked it up. "Ban, Hiro, Ran. You've done well," said the voice of Professor Yamano.

"Father, the LBX you created protected the world," Ban said. "Thank you for creating LBX, Father," he continued.

"Ban!" Hiro called. "We've become heroes, right?' he said full spirited.

Ban and Ran looked at each other before smiling. "Isn't that right?" Ran answered.

"Yeah," said Ban. Then looked at the sky. Thank you everyone. Thank you, LBX."

* * *

The three landed near the Duck Shuttle and immediately swarmed by LBX players that wanted to talk to them, much to Seeker's exhaustion. But, that didn't last long as they were about to go somewhere else.

"Where will we go?" Yuuya asked.

Takuya replied, "Nation-A's presidential building. The president herself want to thank you all personally."

"Ow yeah!" Asuka yelped.

"Mr. Takuya," said Ran.

"What is it?"

Jessica approached and asked him, "What would happen to Mizel Trouzer?" she asked as she looked at the damaged giant robot in the middle of a gigantic crater.

"Hmm. Eclipse is ours even before it became Mizel Trouzer. Who knows. Maybe it would get repaired and we get ourselves a new powerful addition on our side," he explained.

Asuka popped out behind Takuya, "Is it true? We'll get to fly inside a giant robot?" she asked eagerly.

"I said, maybe," Takuya gave her hope.

"Yeah!" she whooped and jumped as she went inside the Duck Shuttle.

Takuya and the others followed suit and the Duck Shuttle immediately fly toward the presidential building.

* * *

"As the president of Nation-A, I express my thank on behalf of the whole world for stopping Mizel," said the president to all of the players, minus Kirito who lounged off somewhere.

"Okay then, let's go back to Tiny Orbit for a celebration," said Takuya to the players, who immediately went back to the Shuttle after saluting the president.

After they all went in, Takuya approached the president. "Mrs. President."

"What is it?"

"About Mizel Trouzer and the Vectors. What would happen to them?" Takuya asked the same question that was asked upon him.

Without any doubt, the president answered, "The Vectors would be gathered and be stored until we receive their information and register it to the database. They're too dangerous to be distributed. I'll send some to Tiny Orbit as well. As for Mizel Trouzer, it would be repaired and remains in Seeker's possession under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Find out where Mizel took it after hijacking Eclipse out from its hangar. To reconstruct a thing that huge in one night into a giant transformable robot is nearly impossible, but Mizel did. Find out what and where immediately before any other do,"

"Find out, huh. Roger, we'll try. Thank you," Takuya said and then ran to inside Duck Shuttle.

* * *

 **Part II  
** **Operation 'Break Take' Started!  
**

* * *

Several days later, Seeker's LBX players gathered in Tiny Orbit's briefing room. Ban, Ami, Kazuya, Jin, and Yuuya to be precise. The other players didn't go here because they all busy with their own life while Ban, Ami, and Kazuya, didn't have much to do and Professor Yamano called them. Jin and Yuuya were the same, they didn't have good battles lately so they think Seeker could give them a challenge or a mission. The five greeted each other and chatted in light mood, until Kirito, who wore business suit, came into the room. He didn't look happy with it somehow.

"Huh?" Ban wondered after she saw Kirito. "Kirito, what happened to you?" he asked, bringing everybody's attention to him.

"Nation-A something and something. I didn't like this thing but I have to wear it."

Yagami came in and explained, "After seeing his capabilities as an LBX player, he was recruited to be Nation-A's military LBX squad."

"I only wanted the money," Kirito scoffed.

The teens laughed together while Kirito took a breath.

Yagami chuckled. "By the way, where's the others?" he asked.

"Jessica have to help her father. We didn't tell Asuka and Hiro because they have done enough. Ran have a competition today," Ami explained.

"Besides," Ban added. "Hiro finally got time with Professor Oozora. We gotta let them alone."

Yagami put his hand on his chin. "I see."

After a moment, Takuya, Prof. Yamano, and Rina came in and silenced them all. "Okay, I gathered you all here again for a very important mission. As of the President's condition of having Mizel Trouzer in Seeker's possession, she instructed us to find out where Mizel took Eclipse and reconstructed in into Mizel Trouzer. This mission is classified as top secret because the place have capabilities to the point that it could turn Eclipse into Mizel Trouzer in a single night," he explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kazuya said, from the back of the crowd. "Let's waste no time and start searching all over the world. With Eclipse's stealth system, Mizel could've took it anywhere on earth."

"That's not a problem," Professor Yamano said before he, Takuya, and Rina walked out from the room. "Follow us."

The five followed closely behind, wondering what could it be. After walking past several doors, they exited the building and faced a huge landing pad. There wasn't anyone beside them and something bugged them. But it was soon revealed. The five suddenly hear sound of jet engines from above and when they looked up, they saw a huge triangular black jet passing overhead from behind Tiny Orbit.

Yuuya was shocked. "Mizel Trouzer!"

The rest immediately reached their CCMs while Mizel Trouzer started its VTOL engines and brought out its landing gear before it descended slowly on the landing pad as huge as itself. After it had landed, the underside dropped, forming a staircase toward inside. The Seeker players were shocked enough when Mizel Trouzer appears, but were shocked more when they see a figure that the upper half was covered in darkness. They couldn't make it out but they saw a pair of red lights from its eyes.

"Mizel," Jin said, confirming the sight.

The figure walked in and disappeared within the dark interior.

"Wait!" Ban shouted but it didn't come back so he ran to chase it along with Odin MK2 flying in first.

The rest ran while launching their LBXs. Achilles Deed in the air, Pandora, Triton, and Liu Bei on the ground. They went inside and catch up to Ban, but they couldn't see anything in the darkness as they were no light or whatsoever. When the looked again, they gasped when they saw a pair of red lights shine from the darkness.

The players prepared to fight, but then red lights appeared all over the place.

"Welcome," a voice said, straight in front of them, where the first red lights were. Then unexpectedly, the interior lighting flashed and blinded them. When their sight came back they saw Mizel in his final form, in front of them standing before a chair. They looked again around them and then surprised to find out that the plane was filled with Vectors and Mizels in normal form. "To Eclipse II," the final form Mizel continued, spreading his arms to his sides. The Vectors were flying, surrounding the players. And when they were about to attack the Vectors, Yagami came in. Then, the Vectors retreated into various places inside.

"Mr. Yagami?" Jin called, not understanding what happened.

"The thing you all see in front of you, is not Mizel. The same goes to other ones," he explained, trying to calm them down.

Then final form Mizel stepped forward right in front of Ban. "Greetings. You must be Yamano Ban. Pleased to meet you," Limez said to Ban.

Ban flinched, Limez was definitely NOT Mizel, he was too different. "I am," is all he could say.

Limez nodded and turned to everyone else. "And you must be Aoshima Kazuya, Kawamura Ami, Kaido Jin, and Haibara Yuuya," he addressed them. "I'm Limez, the android captain of this jet, Eclipse. I was installed in Mizel's former body. I'm very sorry about what he had done. The other Mizels you see," he spread his arms once again. "Are the remaining android bodies in Omega Dain. Various sides took them and programmed them as the crew of the repaired Eclipse II under my orders. The Vectors are used as Eclipse II's defense systems and also to support Seeker's operation if needed. You see, they are quite different," he raised a palm and a Vector landed on it.

It was all the same Vector but now with several white colored parts and Seeker marking along with Tiny Orbit insignia on their torso. Overall, they looked more friendly. With the newly developed data and upgrades, the players' LBXs' strength were greatly increased and high enough to enable them to handle Vectors on their own, so if the Vectors attack now, it wouldn't be much a problem.

"They can be controlled remotely or automatically depending on the situation and needs. And don't worry, the androids and the Vectors are programmed detail so that they could not be hacked and cause chaos. Also, they're enhanced, so call them Neo Vectors," he assured. "Right, Mr. Yagami?"

"Mr. Yagami," said Ami as they turned their sight on him.

Yagami nodded. "They're all true. I watched the entire process. From the repairing and overhauling of Mizel Trouzer to the programming of the androids and Vectors," he stated.

When Yagami said 'overhauling', Kazu looked at the interior of Eclipse II. It was different than what he saw when Ban, Hiro, and Ran battle Mizel O-Legion. While Mizel Trouzer's interior definitely didn't support human living, Eclipse II's bridge was entirely different. Just like a different version of Duck Shuttle's bridge.

"As for me," Limez continued. "I use this," he said as he opened up his other palm. Another Vector landed, but this one is very different. Sporting white and red paint schemes, it had Mizel O-Legion's spiked armor parts attached to it. The head was replaced by a knight-type armor with Mizel O-Legion's visor, making it a mix of Mizel O-Legion and Vector. It carried a large beam sword and carried a beam shield that resembles Odin's Beam Guarder. "This is Legion Vector, my personal LBX. It is designed to operate independently and have powerful anti-hack system so I didn't have to worry about it being ghostjacked or simply hacked."

Professor Yamano also stepped into the plane. "Me, Rina and the others handled the programming so don't you worry. But now, we have other thing to worry," then he looked at Yagami and Limez.

Yagami nodded. "Everybody come in. We'll brief you in-flight," he said before walked in along with Limez.

The rest followed minus Cobra because he had work to do. The hatch closed and the Eclipse II used its VTOL engines to lift off the landing pad. After reaching certain altitude, that was higher than Tiny Orbit, it used its main engines and jet through the sky before disappearing with its stealth capabilities.

The team sat on the chairs around the center of the bridge while Limez stood before a circular pattern on the floor. The lights dimmed and several hologram screens appeared.

"I shall start the briefing. Feel free to ask," he said. "The mission is officially named Mission Break Take. In this mission, we have to find the place where Mizel took the original Eclipse and reconstruct it into Mizel Trouzer," the screens showed a scene when the Eclipse was hijacked and when it transformed the first time into Mizel Trouzer.

Yuuya raised an eyebrow. "How are we going to find it?"

"Don't tell me we're going to explore the world," said Jin beside him.

Limez smirked. "Of course not. When we analyzed the data in Mizel Trouzer, most were deleted or lost, but we've managed to recover some and among it, was Mizel Trouzer's flight record," he said, bringing more attention toward him. The screens showed the world map and then broken lines were shown, bouncing all over the world with some missing their parts. There were in China, Great Britain, Indonesia, New Zealand, everywhere. "The first point were blanked out, but some leftover coordinates allow us to limit to a specific area."

"Where is it?" Ban asked, eyes still on Limez.

Limez didn't answer right away, but after a moment, "Around Caspian Sea," he said, shocking everyone.

Ami stood up. "Caspian Sea? Isn't that where . . . ?"

"The toxic waste incident. Over five thousand lives gone. The company that is the predecessor of Omega Dain, Alpha Rhea," Limez continued. "The incident had passed a year ago so you'll be safe there. And because Alpha Rhea is a huge building, it'll be our first try."

Right after Limez finished talking, an sound blared from one of the control panels.

"What is it?" Limez asked to one of the androids to his left.

One of them turned to him an answered, "We're near Caspian Sea."

Everyone stood from their seats and looked at the camera screens. On it was the vast and deep Caspian Lake Sea. Although it was in daylight, there was a part of the Caspian Sea that captured the attention of the crew, a dark sight upon an abandoned huge building right on the shore.

"Roger that. Is there any place we can land on?" He asked again.

The androids answered, "The nearest suitable landing ground is two kilometers away."

"Okay then," Yagami said to the players. "After touchdown, we'll immediately disembark and go to Alpha Rhea and investigate," he explained. "Got it?"

"Yeah!" they answered in unison.

Eclipse II activated its VTOL engines and hovered to the landing ground before uncloaking. After a couple of minute or so, the landing gears met the ground and the hatch opened. The team walked to the direction of Alpha Rhea. Limez and the other androids and the Vectors didn't leave the plane as they have to guard it and the systems. The Eclipse would NOT be hijacked again. But if situation forces, Limez had Yagami's permission to support the team. Professor Yamano and Rina also stayed to support them from Eclipse II's network.

It costs two hours to get to the isolated Alpha Rhea's main building as the clock ticks from 3 PM to 4 PM. Though the trees helped reduce the heat, the team were exhausted anyway, save for Yagami, an ex-cop and now the prime minister's personal agent. The trees opened up in front of them, revealing the wrecked and abandoned Alpha Rhea building. Plants grew everywhere on it, making it looked more like a jungle temple. The wide parking lot was cleaner though.

"So this is Alpha Rhea, huh?" Kazuya said. "Looks like a haunted building than a business building," he remarked.

"The building was abandoned years ago when Omega Dain started to rise. It's only obvious," Jin added.

Yagami walked ahead of them and said, "Let's not waste time here. Let's go," he said, not looking back at them.

They followed Yagami onto the front door that was closed shut. Kazuya and Yagami tried to force it open to no avail. And there where Professor Yamano came in. "Guys. Alpha Rhea's power generator seems to still active. Try inserting the plug while I and Rina try to manage the systems."

Yagami did as said and brought out a rectangular chip and then put it in the panel beside the door. To their surprise, the panel suddenly lit up and the door started to open. But the vines prevented it to fully open so they had to go in one by one. Inside was dark. Several flickering lights didn't help them see anything. Luckily they brought flashlights and then started to explore the room. It wasn't too great, but it was about half the size of Omega Dain's. They couldn't make the walls, but they know that most were covered by vines.

"Geez. I know no one dared to come here after the incident, but I didn't think this place hasn't touched in the past time," Kazuya said.

They split and search individually. Yagami went to a computer interface to access the main system while the others opened doors and searched the rooms.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half and they couldn't find anything. Nobody could flip up the lights so that they could search easier, but it seemed that the systems were too damaged to be accessed. When the sunlight almost disappeared, it was already pitch black inside, so they all came out and set down near the entrance. Ami brought out some food that was set earlier to eat.

"So far nothing, huh," Yuuya said while eating his sandwich.

Jin drank mineral water before joining the conversation. "Couldn't help it. There's no light to help us."

Ban's eyes just wandered into Alpha Rhea when they eat. After finishing his meal, he stood and walked toward the door.

Kazuya noticed him and called out. "Ban, what are you doing?"

"I think something's in there, I just don't know wha-" his words were cut short when the lights suddenly turned on, all of them and the machinery inside Alpha Rhea made disturbing noises. When he snapped back, Ban found himself in front of a sentry cannon. "Everyone hide!" he shouted before jumping off himself, trying to avoid getting shot by the cannon.

* * *

 **Part III  
** **Alpha Rhea Attacks  
**

* * *

The cannon retracted but familiar sound came from inside, LBXs. A lot of them. Everyone immediately ran away farther from Alpha Rhea and brought out their LBXs. In front of them, lines of different types of LBX stood in their way. To make it worse, several machine guns were deployed along the roof so they had to find safer place to stay, which was a splitting wall on the parking lot.

"Ghostjack?!" Yagami said.

Ami looked for a while and then found something hovering above Alpha Rhea's entrance. "It's Vector!" she said, pointing at it.

Odin MK2 and Achilles Deed immediately took flight and pursue Vector but then several flying LBXs stood in their way. Pandora, Triton, Liu Bei, and General stayed on the ground and attacks the rogue LBXs. The flying LBXs were no match to Odin MK2's speed and Achilles Deed's long range attacks while the ground LBXs suffered from rapid attacks from Pandora, Triton, Liu Bei, and General's team attacks.

When enough LBXs were annihilated, Ban had Odin MK2 chase Vector and destroyed it in one hit. Ban and Kazuya whooped, but strangely the rogue LBXs weren't stopping and continued attacking. When they looked at Alpha Rhea, dozens of Vector came out and approached along with countless, maybe hundreds of flying LBXs. The ground team also faced the same Vectors and new batches of rogue LBXs to fight.

Ban started off by transforming Odin MK2 into its jet mode and soar through the air, slashing the Vectors in two. Achilles Deed went around Odin MK2's flight path and sniped the Vectors and LBxs that were starting to surround them. Triton and Liu Bei were the front line fighters while Pandora supports by moving in high speed and did quick strikes at the enemies while General provided cover fire from behind.

The fight seemed lost because the enemies seemed endless and Vectors kept coming in.

"Tch! Take this! Hissatsu Function!" Kazuya said, growling at his enemies.

 **Attack Function: Black Storm**

Achilles Deed raised its gun, the Dark Shooter, and from its end a large ball generated with waves coming out from it, swirling downwards. After the large dark ball was big enough, Achilles Deed fired the Dark Shooter and made the ball explode, releasing a huge storm of dark energy that devastated many enemies on its wake. But more kept coming.

Back to the ground, the team was overwhelmed by the crossfire and endless wave of LBXs. But they wouldn't give up that easily. "Hissatsu Function!" shouted Ami.

 **Attack Function: Souken Rangeki  
**

Pandora charged its Hope edges in blue energy before firing many blue energy shots that destroyed many LBX and the explosions caught one after another creating many chain-reactions. But like above, the LBXs kept coming one after another.

"At this rate, we'll . . ." Yuuya said worriedly as the Liu Bei took a bullet. An LBX was about to finish it off but Jin intervened and knocked it far off.

"Keep your guard up!" he said.

But then their LBXs were surrounded and they could only had their backs on each others. Suddenly, a strange sound came from the direction of the trees. And above it, Eclipse II uncloaked and descended.

Yagami gasped. "The Eclipse . . ."

"Don't tell me . . .!" Ban realized what could happen.

Inside the control room, Limez stood on a platform in front of a big cylinder-shaped energy core. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, his eyes glowed red. Unexpectedly, Eclipse II transformed into a giant robot, surprising everyone else as the giant robot landed on the parking lot. Tall and menacing with its appearance, the Eclipse II itself could make a formidable foe. The fact that the facility itself could be under Mizel's control made them think that Limez himself might got Mizel's influence. And if it was true, then the Eclipse II could roll them up and throw them without much difficulties.

"M-Mizel Trouzer?" said Ami, staggered.

Following the widening wings, the outer parts of the wings glowed bright green and then countless lights came out of it and slowly descending toward Ban and the others location.

"Have it being hacked?!" Kazuya yelled at Yagami, who was dumbfounded much like him.

The lights came better view and as feared, it were Neo Vectors all armed on their flying platforms. They all took aim and raised their weapons. The team immediately faced them and get ready to fight. When a voice from their CCMs rang, "Attack, start!" and the Neo Vectors open fire to the rogue LBXs, surprising the team once again. After the attack started, Eclipse II's machine guns on its torso fired, retaliating Alpha Rhea's and destroyed them easily.

"Let us handle here. You guys go ahead," said the same voice, which turned out to be Limez's.

The Neo Vectors attacked the Vectors and the battle soon turned to a large scale battle with explosions everywhere, signaling LBXs destruction. The Neo Vectors and Vectors were evenly matched, either in speed, balance, or strength, making the battle last long.

"Ban!" Jin called. "You guys go in. Me and Yuuya will take care of these Vectors!" a moment after, an LBX were thrown to his side and exploded, shaking him. "Go!"

Without further delay, Ban, Kazuya, and Ami ran to the entrance before their respective LBXs, clearing up the way while being covered by Neo Vectors. While they all went in, Limez were about to make Eclipse II move when the androids warned.

"Certain virus had entered our system and tried to take over the plane. Legs control have been cut off, losing stability of the main gravitational balance. Power issues detected."

The lights started blinking, and the Eclipse II fell to its knees.

"Prevent the virus to hijack the Neo Vectors and the launching pads. Eclipse II is fine, just don't let the Vectors came near us," he said while peering at two humans on his side. "Professor Yamano, Rina, can you deal with the virus?"

"Give us some time," Professor Yamano said before sitting on a chair and started moving his fingers on the keyboard along with Rina.

An alarm blared. "Vectors approaching."

"Launch the defensive battalion. Protect this plane!"

Destroying several formations of LBXs and Vectors with their amazing teamwork, Ban, Ami, and Kazuya scaled up the facility as they fought the rogue LBXs. On the second top floor, they back of were stopped by an anti-LBX tank but while Kazuya shoot out the defense turrets and Ban slashed the surrounding LBXs, Ami had Pandora scale up the tank and landed a strike at its main part, disabling it. Apparently, they had already adjusted to the flickering lights so the destroyed and worn out lighting didn't bother them. As they reached the top floor, which was the control room of the facility with surrounding computers and control panels, the big screen on the back of the room started up and someone unexpected appeared on it.

Meanwhile, Jin, Yuuya, and Yagami, started to control the pace of the battle along with the Neo Vectors. But, some of them broke through the defense line and went inside Eclipse II.

"Vectors has infiltrated Eclipse II and started moving toward the bridge," one of the androids reported. Limez looked down and t screen where Eclipse II's schematic were shown with red dots representing the moving Vectors inside the robot. Professor Yamano looked at him and nodded. Limezhis hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Part IV  
** **Meet Again  
**

* * *

Ban gritted his teeth. "Mizel!" as the image got clearer.

"Welcome, to Alpha Rhea, where everything started for Omega Dain. Did you enjoy your stay, Yamano Ban, Aoshima Kazuya, and Kawamura Ami?" said Mizel on the screen, not changing his expression even a bit. "If you're here, that means you already defeated me and destroyed Mizel O-Legion. I'm pretty surprised. I'm a leftover program as well, so I didn't bother. But I wanted to test you again," he said before several LBXs descended from the opening platform on the ceiling.

They were Achilles, Kunoichi, Hunter, Odin, Dark Pandora, Fenrir, Emperor M2, Zenon, Joker MK2, Hakai OZ, Perseus, Elysion, and Minerva Kai, all in their respective colors and weapons. "I thought it would be interesting to fight your friends' own LBXs and of course yours too," Mizel remarked.

Achilles, Kunoichi, Hunter, Emperor M2, Joker Mk2, and Hakai OZ were not much of a problem since they knew their attack patterns. But Odin, Dark Pandora, Fenrir, Perseus, and Elysion, also Minerva Kai wouldn't be so easy.

Ban started by transforming Odin MK2 into jet mode and jet past through the LBxs and gunned for Achilles, where he did a quick swipe that knocked Achilles' shield off and did a finishing stab before raising its Neo Beam Guarder to guard against Hunter and Fenrir's barrage. Achilles Deed came flying in between the two and shot them right on their cores quickly and destroyed them in no time. Kunoichi and Dark Pandora tried to hit Achilles Deed but after Achilles Deed blocked the strikes with its Dark Guarder, Pandora slashed Kunoichi's arms off and beheaded it before kicking Dark Pandora away. Joker MK2 and its clones approached Odin MK2 along with Hakai OZ but were quickly subdued by Odin MK2's Gungnir. Emperor M2 and Zenon did a team attack at Achilles Deed but were destroyed easily by Achilles Deed's Black Storm though Zenon still stand.

The three grouped together side by side as the remaining enemies. Odin transformed into jet mode and forced Ban to transform Odin Mk2 too and the two clashed multiple times in the air along with Minerva Kai. Achilles Deed must face Perseus and Elysion at the same time, performing hit and run tactics to fight. Pandora locked eyes with Dark Pandora as they attacked and cancelled each others attacks.

"What's wrong?" said Mizel, watching the fight. "Don't tell me you're losing," he teased further. "That means you're victory in Tokio City was just a lucky one."

"That's enough," a voice rang as Mizel finished speaking, drawing the team's attention.

A giant arm crushed the window into the control room, devastating the room. It didn't hit the three, though. Like guessed, it was Eclipse II's hand. On top of it, was Limez with Legion Vector in front of him, flying. The resurrected LBXs survived and started forming up their ranks again.

"Mizel," Limez started. "You are just another shadow that covers the world and there heroes already defeated you once, risking their live in the process. So this time," Legion Vector flown forward in the center of the rogue LBXs. "I'll deal with you."

 **Attack Function: Stinger Missile**

The missiles on Legion Vector's should armors launched, making huge explosions that managed to devastate Perseus while it tried to dodge.

The remaining LBXs jumped and tried to hit Legion Vector, but Limez spun its Legion Blade around, knocking them aside before slamming its Legion Beam Guarder at Minerva Kai's head, Broke Over it. Zenon tried to catch Legion Vector but crashed onto Elysion instead as Legion Vector moved away and slashed both Zenon and Elysion in two easily with the Legion Blade. Legion Vector hovered towards Dark Pandora and threw its Legion Beam Guarder, knoecking Dark Pandora off before stabbing its core. With Odin left, Legion Vector took flight and chased the transformed Odin all around the debris until Legion Vector hid and did a surprise attack from behind that Broke Over Odin.

Legion Vector flown back to Limez as the screen started to go static. "No matter what the world throw on us, we'll stop it," Limez said as Mizel disappears.

"I guess thanks, Limez," said Ban.

"No need."

Kazuya and Ami walked forward. "Minerva Kai, Ran could use this!" Ami said as she picked up Minerva Kai, unscratched.

"Odin, huh," Kazuya said, picking up Odin. "Hey, Ami. Why don't you use Odin? It's great," he said as he showed the unscratched Odin to Ami.

"I'll think about it," Ami smiled. "Limez, you didn't destroy Minerva Kai and Odin purposely, did you?"

Limez didn't look at her. "Perhaps. For now, lets come back," he reached out to them.

"Huh, but what about the search?" Ban said as he climbed upon Eclipse II's hand.

"We already found it with the Neo Vectors and already contacted the President. The facility used is underground. You wouldn't guess it, in there, we could easily make another Mizel Trouzer and hundreds of Vectors."

"What would happen to the Vectors?"

"Turned them into Neo Vectors and add them to Eclipse II's property," Yagami answered over CCM. "From now on Eclipse II and the Neo Vectors are part of Nation-A's military prowess. Come on, let's come back."

Kazuya and Ami climbed too and the hand moved to Eclipse II's torso, where the bridge was. As the sun rose on the horizon, Eclipse II gained altitude, transforms and jet off back to Tiny Orbit.


End file.
